


That Agent's Going to Lose His License for Sure

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tales of Love, Loss, and Insurance [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Humor, Insurance, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truly, they have heads everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Agent's Going to Lose His License for Sure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the world of [insurance-Bucky](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/tagged/fic:insurance!bucky). These are his stories.

There’s a commotion on the HR floor, and Steve slams through the conference room door just in time to find the Winter Soldier pressing an insurance agent down against the table with one hand and twisting the guy’s arm up with the other. The soldier looks up at Steve’s entrance, eyes cold.

"He said that an HMO counted as insurance," the soldier says. He presses the agent down a little harder. The man gurgles. "Any statement representing a health discount plan as a form of insurance is a misrepresentation. He’s HYDRA.”

"Bucky," Steve says helplessly, "you can’t just accuse everybody who lies of… of being…" Steve squints, leans forward. "Is he trying to bite a cyanide capsule?"

Bucky thunks the goon’s head into the tabletop. “Don’t even think about it, pal,” he growls. He twists the man’s arm just a bit higher. “We’re gonna talk about _flexible spending accounts.”_


End file.
